Our Three Ways
by 123456789098765432123456789098
Summary: I worte this because i was bored one day. It's not necessarily about any subject, but about me and m two other friends. RATED M for LEMONS! Enjoy, because i have fun writing it, and i hope you all like it. PLease coment or criticize, or rate. Thanks!


Our Three Ways

(This is for you, Morgan. I like to watch you blush.)

(And 'Lizabeth! I made a dream man for you!)

(Kendall. Just read the damn thing)

(Morgan POV)

I groaned as he pulled me closer. I couldn't do it.  
I couldn't dance.  
He grinned at my flustery-ness. I honestly cannot dance. Like seriously.  
"It's fine. I can dance."  
"Still doesn't mean I CAN!" I whisper-shouted at him. All these other couples were slowly rocking back and forth. Some guys were slow dancing. I saw Ryan Morrison eyeing some boy in the bleachers. I rolled my eyes at him. Gaywad. (NO PUN INTENDED)  
"Again, don't worry. I got you." Riley winked at me and tightened his hands around my waist. "I can do this. Just try, okay, Momo?"  
I whimpered at the mere thought of dancing. But Riley could make it better. I had one more thing to say before my humiliation.  
I reached up and pet his fine, fine hair. "Your hair is soft."  
"And you, my sweetheart, are blushing." He stroked my cheek.  
And we began.

(Nina POV)

Damn. Here we were, Morgan, 'Lizabeth and I, at this dance. Stupid Morgan making me come. I don't dance, even though I take classes. 'Lizabeth was off with some guy, that was making her googly eyed.  
Morgan was blushing ever since Riley came up and asked her to dance. I was so surprised, I didn't say anything. Finally, I pushed Morgan toward him. "Go!" I had hissed. And she did.  
Now what was I supposed to do?  
I sighed, thinking about Robert. What a douche( I KNOW YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS, MORGAN! :3). I mean, he fucking gang rapes me and tries to apologize? Bastard.  
I sat in the bleachers, alone. Thinking with the cool night air in my face was good, right?  
"Hey. Wanna dance?"  
I whirled my head around. Who was that?  
He stood a few steps below me, smiling. Dark, black hair slicked into perfection, and he was classy in a white top and dark jeans. Oooh.  
"Sorry," I lied. "Can't dance."  
"I can teach you."  
I shook my head, and turned my head out to the window again. I cool air felt amazing against my overheated skin.  
Damn. Was I blushing?  
He sat next to me and pointed at the stars. "Orion. Little Dipper. Draco."  
I was inpressed, but I didn't show it.  
"Beautiful." I murmured.  
I don't know how the hell he heard me over the music, but he whispered something back that make my face go tomato red.  
"Beautiful? Not with you standing in comparison."

('Lizabeth POV)

Heh. He was hot. But why did I ditch Nina in the bleachers? Maybe I should go back for her. But... She could be just fine being alone. Right?  
Damn. I just don't know.  
"Are you okay?" Zack said as he held my waist and pressed his face into my neck.  
"Just fine. Why?"  
You friend over there keeps looking out the window. So I sent Sam over to her." He smiled against my neck, making me giggle like a school girl. Omg.  
Then I gasped. I knew how Nina practically would rather walk on glass that be near a guy...after since her...incident.  
But how thoughtful of Zack!  
I grinned at him and winked.  
He smiled wryly and bent down to kiss me on the dance floor.

(Morgan POV)

I smiled as I fell onto Riley, our bodies slick with sweat.  
Dancing was hard.  
He grinned again and pulled me into his lap on the bleachers. There weren't any chaperones at this Senior-only dance. Good.  
He nuzzled aginst my neck, causing goosebumps to rise. I laughed out loud. It kind of tickled.  
I noticed Nina sitting across the gym, staring out the window. But...who was that? The boy near Nina, was clearly trying to let her guard walls down. Heh. Good luck with that.  
"Momo, do...you wanna go somewhere more...private?" Riley breathed against my skin, making me blush even harder. Dammit!  
"O-okay..." I stammered. Wait, what did I just say?  
He picked me off his lap and held my hand. My eyes wandered down to his jeans and I noticed his bulge.  
His huge bulge!  
I gasped and quickly looked away. Did I do that? Damn. What was it about me that he liked so much?  
I quickly texted Nina and 'Lizabeth, telling them I was leaving early. Just to let them know. I might be home late. We shared a fancy, and cozy apartment near Quail Springs. We split the rent and everything was fine. I was living the life. Hell yeah!  
I got into the front seat of Riley's blue Mustang, and we sped off to his apartment. I blushed furiously.  
What was Riley planning to do to me?

(Nina POV)

My phone vibrated and I jumped. I apologized and took it out.  
'omg. goin home 2 Riley house.'  
I grinned. Haha I knew it. Sex night!  
Sam saw my grin and questioned me. And before I could think, I said: "My best friend is gonna lose her virginity tonight with her boyfriend."  
He stared at me for a while. Finally he shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." Now HE was blushing. Haha. How funny!  
I texted back.  
'Make sure u have condom!'  
Sam read over my shoulder and punched my lightly. "You bad girl!"  
I grinned. "It's who I are."  
He looked at me. "Are?"  
"Yes. Are."  
"Okay."  
It was silent for a minute, except the blaring music in the background.  
"Have you seen the movie Paranormal Activity 2?"  
"No. Why?" I asked. Was he asking me out? Well, Paranormal Activity 2 wasn't in theaters anymore so-  
"Do you wanna watch it at my place?"  
I smiled genuinely. "Sure. That would be great. Thanks."  
He helped me up. "No prob. Do you want you friend with us?" He motioned to 'Lizabeth.  
"No, it's okay. She has that boy."  
Riley smirked. "Whatever you say." And he squeezed my thigh, making me squeak.  
Holding my hand, he laughed hard all the way into the parking lot.  
It's a good thing I didn't notice Robert get into his car behind us and start to tag along.

('Lizabeth POV)

Did Nina set Rliey and Momo together? Because I got a text from her saying:  
'I AM A GENIUS.'  
Well, I texted back:  
'I AM A POTATO!'  
'lol'  
'Nina, did u really set Riley Momo 2gether?'  
'I kick ass. And yeah.'  
I laughed. Nina is such a tard. But that's why she's my friend.  
"What's so funny?" Zack murmured. Pulling me closer.  
"My friends."  
He smiled and pulled me even closer. "Do they make you laugh?"  
"Y-yes."  
"Like this?" He prodded my side and I squealed on instinct. Damn.  
I was still laughing. "S-stop! Yes! They do make m-me laugh like that!"  
"Do they make you scream?"  
"...Sometimes. Like when we're at the fair or something. And-"  
His soft mouth pressed against mine. I blushed furiously and tangled my fingers into his hair. Damn. Did I look like a slut right now? Oh well. Like a give a mutherfuckin damn.  
He pressed his lips to mine again, and then he leaned back and grinned.  
"Wanna go to my place?"

(Morgan POV)

I laughed as Riley carried me into the apartment room, and up all those stairs. So that's where he gets his abs from...  
He plobbed me on the bed and with a quick, 'I'll be right back,' he left the room. I looked around. I was on a king sized bed, with black sheets and black pillows. The room was red, and his dresser and side tables were black, matching the bed. I smiled. My Riley has some fashion tastes.  
He came back in, and grinning like a wild man, he pinned me onto the bed. His mouth at my neck again, and he whispered, "So, sweetheart, what do you want to do?" He emphasized the last 'do' and I knew what he meant.  
But the question was, was I ready?  
Yes, yes I was. I may regret this later, but I want it now.  
"You." That's all I could say.  
He looked surprised. "Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. But I'm going to be extremely gentle. I don't want you in pain."  
I smiled at him and he pulled our bodies together, so we fit like puzzle pieces. He gently pressed his mouth to mine and I wove my fingers into his amazing blond hair. He softly bit my bottom lip, and I gave him permission.  
Our tongues fought for dominance, not letting either one win. Riley won, of course.  
I broke away to breathe and his mouth moved to my neck. I was under him now, and he was hovering over me. Just enough to let me feel him, but not enough to sufffocate me.  
His mouth then moved back to mine and we kissed with passion. His hand wandered around my body and I gasped into him when he lightly squeezed my breast.  
Then he moved to my shirt. He tugged at the corners, looking up at me for permission. I nodded a yes.  
He half-smiled. Then he lifted me up, so I arched against him, and he slowly took my shirt off.  
He put me back down, his eyes roaming my body. I blushed even harder and tried to cover myself.  
"No, Momo. Don't hide yourself from me, you're beautiful."  
I smiled wryly and he gently moved my hands away.  
Suddenly, he came down on me, and started kneading my breasts through my bra.  
A sound escaped me, that I didn't recognize. A moan and a growl at the same time?  
My turn to take the lead. I smiled as I pushed him over, making him lay on the bed. His eyes widened when I turned around and undid my bra. I turned back, and looking him straight in the eye, I let the item fall.  
He stared at me. Then Riley came over and pulled me onto him. But before he did that, he had taken off my jeans.  
He groaned when I was straddling him at his bulge, and a new type of a warm, wet sensation crept up on me.  
I pouted at him. Here I was, almost naked, while he was fully clothed. That just will not do. I took his shirt off and his jeans. Leaving him only in his black boxers.  
I ran my hands on his chest and felt his heart beating as rapidly as mine did. I smiled. Was I the one making him nervous?  
I trailed my hands down to his bulge. What was I supposed to do now?  
"M-Morgan. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to." Riley murmured through clenched teeth.  
"But I want to."  
He looked into my eyes. His eyes were smoldering fire. I know he wanted me to.  
I gripped his member and he laid back down, groaning.  
Then I started.

(RILEY POV)

Damn. What did I ever do to deserve an angel like her? She was everything I've ever wanted. How could I be so stupid in 8th grade, by ignoring her? And now here she was, actually, here we were, on my bed, doing-  
I'd never thought my dream would come true. But...  
Was she really going to give me a blow job? I know she is as nervous as I am, but I hide it much better. Her blush always gives her away. I love how her cheeks flame up to red whenever she's thinking dirty, or when she's embarrased.  
I love her.  
But does she love me?

(Morgan POV)

I ran my hands along his now-free member. It was huge and thick. I can't believe this was going to be going into me! How did people do it?  
I smiled and lowered my mouth onto it. It had an odd taste, a Riley taste. I moved my hands up and down, while lightly bobbing my head. Was he enjoying this?  
I think he was. Riley was breathing heavily, and almost tearing the bedsheets apart by gripping them so hard.  
Finally, I knew he was coming. His cock tensed up in my mouth and I wondered whether or not to swallow.  
I love him, right?  
The stuff entered my mouth, and I kind of gagged at how much came! I smiled at him and looked into his eyes.  
He was panting. Suddenly I was on him, and he was crushing me against his chest.  
"Morgan," He whispered. "I-I love you."  
I gasped. He stiffened. No! I couldn't let him think that I didn't love him!  
I got up and stared him hard in the eye. "And I love you."  
"Really?" He asked. He had genuine surprise on his face. Wow.  
I gripped onto him. My breasts brushed agaist his chest. I smiled as I ground into his cock.  
"I'm ready."

(Nina POV)

"Where do you live?" Sam asked me, eyeing my legs. I blushed and put my arms over my legs timidly.  
"Why? I just met you." I shot back acidly. Why should I tell him?  
"Hey, calm down. Chillax. I was just wondering. I live in Quail Springs Apartments."  
I was surprised. "No way! My friends and I live there too!"  
He feigned surprise. "No way."  
I smiled. "Yeah."  
The red Toyota behind us honked, for no reason. I twisted in my seat to look at the driver.  
I gasped.  
Robert was at the wheel, glaring at me icily.

('Lizabeth POV)

We got to Zack's apartment, and he opened my car door like a gentle man. Once we were inside, he had pounced on me like a tiger.  
Rawr.  
We were making out on his oddly roomy couch. He ran his hands through my fiery hair and I glued my mouth to his.  
Damn he was hot.  
His hands wandered to my breasts and I let him. I laughed at how turned on he was.  
How turned on I was.  
I giggled as he played with my body. His mouth caressing every surface, and my hands roaming over his well toned stomach.  
"Do you want to, really?" He asked, looking into my eyes.  
I smiled. Why the hell not? He grinned as I pushed him down onto his back and being as seductive I could be, I lightly trailed my fingers to his-

(Morgan POV)

"Are you ready?" Riley whispered into my ear, his cock at my entrance. Here it was. I was going to lose my virginity. Here. Now.  
He slowly pushed himself in and I whimpered at the pain. Mom had said it was like, 30 seconds, and I could do that. Right?  
Riley groaned. "God Dammit, Momo. You feel...like I imagined."  
I smiled. "You imagine fucking me?"  
He smiled wryly. "...yes."  
I winked at him and he took it as a sign that the pain was gone.  
Gently he pulled back out of me and thrust back in. I screamed at the sensation. The pain had faded away and all I felt was pure-  
-pleasure.  
He repeated his actions and I screamed his name. He moaned mine. It was like every push he sent into me was like pulling a rope tighter and tighter. Eventually it would snap.  
He pressed me against a wall and pushed into me over and over from there. I couldn't help myself. I kept talking dirty the whole time. My back pressed against the wall, and he pushed faster and faster.  
I love him. And I know he loves me.  
I moaned and groaned, in every thrust. I just hope that the apartment people living around us won't complain of my screaming.  
I know they could hear it.  
But does it look like I give a damn?

(Lizabeth POV)

"Wait, wait, stop!" I told Zack, and he stopped thrusting, his cock half-and-half in me.  
"What?"  
"Do you hear that?"  
"Hear-"  
"Shhh!"  
We listened intently. Zack smiled when he heard it.  
Muted thuds against the wall, and a woman's and man's screams and groans. The thuds then got a bunch louder. So did the woman's screams.  
I giggled. "Do you think that they heard us?"  
He kissed me. "Of course not. If they did, they would be knocking on our door right now."  
I smiled. "You know, Zack. I think I love you."  
"You're beautiful. As I love you."  
And we continued into our passionate night.

(Robert POV)

(Oooh. Are you surprised?)

Goddamn mutherfuckin, Sam. How the hell does he think he can steal my lady? The incident was five years ago. She probably forgot about it. And my parol is over now. Rock and Trent were at the dance, watching the blondie and redhead like I told them to.  
Now here I was, staking them out.  
Does that little bitch going to go to his apartment to...fuck?  
What a whore.  
But...I'm only doing this because I still ...love her.

(Nina POV)

"Oh my God!" I screamed.  
"What?" Sam asked, veering the car a little.  
"That's my ex-boyfriend from five years ago!"  
"So? Is he dangerous? ..And why did you have a boyfriend in the eighth grade?"  
"Long story."  
"I have all the time in the world."  
"No!" I looked back behind us and Robert was gone. I then looked to the side, and Robert was to our right, rolling down his window.  
"No!" I screamed again. "Sam, please lose him for me. He did horrible things that I can totally recall. It scarred me for life."  
Sam looked at me, fire burning in his eyes. I gasped at how much emotion were in them.  
"Okay Nina. I'll lose him. But only if you'll tell me the whole story."  
I breathed in relief.  
"Okay."

(Morgan POV)

"Oh my god! I'm going-" I screamed as my climax came. Riley gripped me hard as he came. I felt his warm seed blossom in my neither reigons.  
"I-I love you so much, Riley."  
"I...love you too."  
We smiled as we fell onto the bed, still naked. Riley saw me lightly shiver and pulled his...now stained blanket over us.  
I placed my head on his chest to listen to his heart. It was like a hummingbird, stuck in a cage. My heart was the same.  
Out chests rose and fell with steady breathing. I traced circles on him, and he pet my hair.  
Now I felt no resistance to him. Now he know all of my secrets, and I know all of his. This was out first time, and it was amazing.  
I sighed, ready to drift into sleep.  
"Riley?" I said, softly.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too."  
And I faded into a deep dreamland, Riley hummed.  
Before I fell asleep, I struggled to remember that song he was humming. What was it?  
Oh yeah.  
Vanilla Twilight.

(Nina POV)

"Omg, Sam! Go faster!" I screamed at him.  
He grinned. "That's what she said."  
I punched him in the shoulder. "No! I mean, get rid of Robert!" I turned around and he was gaining some speed on us.  
Sam growled. "That thing has a name?" And he hit the gas. We were on the highway, speeding and swerving around other cars.  
I smiled at him. He was so protective. I love it.  
We did a sharp turn and almost ran into a few cars. But, we got rid of Robert eventually. Sam parked the car in an alleyway, and the darkness surrounded us.  
I was amazed. "Thank you, Sam. You have know idea how much that means to me." I unbuckled my belt and leaned over to kiss him.  
He was surprised. His hands held the side of my head, and he kissed me back with passion. His lips tasted faintly of peppermint, and they were soft against mine.  
I pulled away slightly and we looked into each other's eyes.  
This moment was too good to be true. I had to ruin it.  
I smiled. "Cheesy!"  
He grinned and got comfortable in his seat, putting his feet up on the dashboard.  
"So," He started. "As I recall, you owe me a 'long' story."  
"Well...It was five years ago-"

('Lizabeth POV)

"Do you like it buttery, or normal?" Zack asked me, walking into the living room with two popcorn packages.  
I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Buttery, duh."  
He grinned and trudged back to the kitchen.  
What movie were we going to watch again? Oh yeah. Grown ups. That movie came out in 2010. I haven't seen it yet, so Zack an I are in his living room, getting ready to watch the movie.  
Yup. We're going to be "watching" the movie all right.

(Nina POV)

"-And that's how my 'incident' happened." I said, tears welling up in my eyes at the memory.  
Sam was shaking, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. His hands clenched into fists over an over again. He shook his head.  
"...So that bastard was the one that was following us earlier?" He opened his eyes, and I saw black fire in them.  
I nodded once.  
Sam mumble curses and swear words at Robert. "...And this ..Rock and Trent were at the dance too? Stalking your other friends?"  
I nodded.  
Suddenly, headlights blared from the front of the alley. The mysterious car sceeched to a stop, and a man came out.  
A red Toyota.  
Robert.  
"No! Sam! That's him, please lock the doors..." I begged. I then jumped when Robert tapped on my window.  
"No. No. No-" Sam murmured angrily as he got out of the car.  
"No! Sam-wait!" I got out of the car and headed in his direction.  
What a mistake.  
Robert grabbed at me and gripped me tightly. I winced, remembering the last time he held me like that. "I've missed you sweetheart. You've only grown more beautiful." He bent down and sucked on my neck.  
I screamed and flailed wildly. "Sam! Sam! Where are you?"  
"Let her go, you bastard." Sam said. I opened my eyes and smiled at the sight of him.  
"What are you going to do?" Robert shot back, his arm around my neck tightening. "I'm her lover."  
Sam gave a look to Robert that I can only describe as pure hatred. "She's not your lover. You and your 'friends' forced her into it."  
"She liked it."  
"Asshole!" Sam lunged at him and I screamed as Robert threw me down and got into a battle stance.  
"Sam!" I yelled as I got up. Robert had to leave. I couldn't relive that moment forever ago.  
I shakily stood up, and stared hard a Sam and Robert pummeling each other with their fists.  
"Stop!" I screamed as loud as I could. Robert and Sam froze in shock.  
"Robert." It hurt to use his name. "We're over. We've BEEN over. Why the hell would you begin to imagine that I would want you back?" I spoke as I trudged over to Sam. He put an arm around me. "Please...leave me alone."  
Sam looked horrible. A cut above his left eyebrow, and a black eye was starting to swell.  
"No. Nina. You are mine!" Robert screamed as he placed a sharp uppercut to Sam's head. He fell unconsious, making me carry his dead-weight. I staggered to one knee and Robert pushed him off me.  
He pulled a rope, literally out of nowhere, and tied me up. I struggled, but that only made him angrier. His kicks to my side became harsher. And I screamed in agony.  
Robert tied a gag around my mouth and I was trapped with him in the back seat. Tears flowed from me freely, and I called for Sam. This is all my fault. If I hadn't gone with him, he wouldn't be unconsious in a dark alley.  
But,  
What's Robert planning to do with me?


End file.
